1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a magnetic memory device, and in particular, to a fabrication method including pattering a plurality of conductive layers and semiconductor and magnetic memory devices fabricated thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the increased demand for electronic devices with a high speed and/or a low power consumption, the semiconductor device requires a fast read/write operating speed and/or a low operating voltage. A magnetic memory device has been suggested to satisfy such technical requirements. For example, the magnetic memory device can provide technical advantages, such as low latency and non-volatility. As a result, the magnetic memory device is being regarded as an emerging next-generation memory device.
Further, other next-generation semiconductor memory devices, e.g., a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) and a phase change random access memory (PRAM), are also being developed to satisfy the technical requirements. In the next generation semiconductor memory devices, an electric resistance of a memory element can be changed using a current or voltage applied thereto and can be maintained even when an electric power is interrupted